


Sealbhachadh

by sunshineandfangs (Avana)



Series: Sea of Stars [32]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Mythology, Anal Sex, Brief Use of Sex Toys, D/s tones, Dom!Klaus, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP, Vaginal Sex, Virgin!Caroline, ambiguous setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-05-18 09:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19331731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avana/pseuds/sunshineandfangs
Summary: Klarosummer Bingo - Summer Solstice Festival at Stonehenge and Birthday Gift to Angelikah/thetourguidebarbieIt’s a great honor to be chosen as The Offering to the Wild Wolf God, Klaus. And this year it was Caroline that has been summoned to the altar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelikah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelikah/gifts).



> Cross-posted to my tumblr (sunshineandfangs) and eventually my FFN (Shiko-Rae)
> 
> Title means “Possession” in Scottish Gaelic

Caroline’s heart beat a nervous rhythm in her chest, her steps quiet on the grass surrounding Stonehenge. It felt very different from when she had been there in the day, dancing with the others from high noon until sunset, honoring the turning of the seasons and the gods of the Earth and Sun.

Fertility. Life. Growth.

Those were the principles honored during Litha. And every summer, her people would give tribute. Food, trinkets, an animal. But most importantly a person was also chosen. A young man or woman who was untouched, to be given as an Offering to their highest god.

Klaus.

The Wild Wolf God, he protected their lands and his power chased the sun across the heavens, ensuring the turning of the days and seasons.

To be chosen was an honor. Unlike the whispers of what their barbaric neighbors did to their sacrifices, no one came back harmed, only changed. Touched in some way by their god and altered for it.

It was still a bit nerve-wracking though. She had been bathed in sweet oils, her hair carefully woven with flowers, a fine soft white dress draped over her body. Her people had been with her every step. Until now, for she had to walk alone to the altar betwixt the stones, the moon high overhead her only witness.

She took deep breaths as she walked, coming at last to the stone table. With careful steps she made sure the other offerings weren’t disturbed and climbed up onto the stone. Laying down, she took another breath and closed her eyes, clasping her hands over her stomach as she waited.

There was one other reason why she was nervous…

* * *

“Hello, Caroline.”

Her eyes popped open in shock as she bolted upright, hoping her ears were deceiving her.

They weren’t. She hissed, grabbing his tunic in panic, her eyes darted around but no one else was in sight. She glared up into his blue eyes, trying not to melt at the sight of his face. The familiar pink of his lips and the hollow of his dimples, the soft golden curls of his hair.

“Nik, you can’t be here! What are you doing?”

He smiled softly at her, pulling her hand from his shirt to hold it in his own, rubbing her knuckles soothingly.

“Everything will be well, Caroline. Even had it not been me that you let touch you, I would have rewarded your bravery, as the essence of the rules are unbroken.”

Caroline’s mind ground to a halt, mentally tripping over the words she just heard.

“W-what?” She whispered. Her glare had fallen, and as she stared up at Ni- him, she now noted the slight changes. His hair seemed just a bit brighter, his eyes a deeper blue, a weight born of age in his gaze that had never been there before. And then she felt it, a slowly building aura of sheer power.

She swallowed.

 _Oh, god_. And then nearly choked at her own thought.

The intensity of his gaze softened as understanding dominated his expression, and he leaned a bit closer. His nose brushed hers as his breath warmed her lips.

“Say my name, Caroline,” he murmured.

She swallowed again.

“Klaus,” she breathed.

His smile widened and he released her hand to cup her face, his thumbs gently tracing the lines of her cheekbones.

“Very good, my love.”

Confusion, shock, and hurt raced through her, unsure which emotion to settle on.

Her first love was a  _god_.  _The_  god of her people. …Had he just been toying with her?

She felt a prickle behind her eyes, the burn the start of tears.

He noticed, and before she could process anything else, their positions switched. Now it was him perched on the edge of the stone, her sitting on his lap, his arms gently looped around her waist.

She felt his chin on her shoulder, the rumble of his voice against her back.

“My apologies, Caroline, I had not meant to hurt you. I promise you everything I said to you as Nik was the truth.”

“…But you’re a god,” she refuted, though she couldn’t force her voice above a whisper. “Why would you promise that-”  _That you would marry me_ , she finished in her thoughts, unable to speak the words aloud.

He gently lifted and spun her around, resettling her so she straddled him. A position that sadly reminded her of Nik. The days when he would caress her breasts and legs, whispering promises in her ear as unfamiliar heat gathered at the apex of her thighs.

Now, he simply tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear, his eyes intense as he gazed at her.

“Because I fancy you, Caroline. You’re strong, beautiful, full of light. I enjoy you. And from the moment I first saw you, I was captivated as I have never been before. Your laughter and smiles, your loyalty and sharp mind. If I only wanted quick pleasure I would have already taken you, had a different Offering chosen. It’s not that uncommon after all, for several of the villagers to give themselves to another early, despite the rules.”

Caroline’s eyes grew wider at each word he spoke, her (maybe stupid, maybe brave) heart swelling with hope and affection.

“So, I whispered in one of the elder’s ears, and requested you as the Offering. I want you, Caroline, so I ask you, with full knowledge of my identity, do you consent to giving yourself to me?”

Her lips were dry from his confession, her tongue darting out to wet them as she tried to reply.

Did she trust him?

Despite what might be wise, yes.

Did she want him?

Her face flushed pink. …Yes.

…Did she still love him?

Her heart galloped in her chest. Yes. She did.

She cleared her throat. “Yes, I consent.”

Immediately his eyes darkened, a hand gripping her chin as he tilted her head up, pressure firm, but not painful.

“Good,” he purred. “I want you to be aware though, Caroline. I am not just Nik, your mortal suitor anymore. I am also Klaus,  _your god_. When I take you, I will demand your complete submission do you understand?”

A flash of heat rolled through her, she wasn’t sure exactly what he meant by that, but the tone sent pleasant shivers down her spine.

“Y-yes, I understand.”

His finger made her skin tingle as he released her chin, tracing a path from the shell of her ear down the line of her jaw. Then, he stood, lifting her once more with ease, setting her on her feet in the grass.

He stepped back from her, clasping his hands behind his back, the full force of his aura vibrating the air around them.

“You will obey me, Caroline, heed my every command and I will reward you with pleasure unlike any you have ever known. You will give everything you are into my keeping and I will cherish and protect you for eternity. Do you understand?”

His words seemed to resonant through her head, a near physical force as he spoke. And still he asked for her permission.

Heart racing, anticipation burning in her chest, she made sure to meet his gaze as she nodded.

“Yes.”

He stared at her for a long moment, weighing her sincerity, before returning the nod.

“Take off your dress for me, Caroline, slowly. Then, come here and hand it to me. You won’t be needing it again.”

She could feel herself flush pink, even as a now familiar heat pooled low in her stomach. His command excited her even as it made her a tad nervous. Fingers moving with the barest of trembles, she reached up to pull the loose fabric down her shoulders. A slight shimmy easily sent it falling with a whisper of noise, landing with a near silent thump around her feet.

The summer air was warm, but she still shivered under Klaus gaze, the points of her breasts hardening. Her flush deepened and she bent to pick up the dress, taking the few steps needed to reach the god.

“Look at me, Caroline.” Her eyes darted up from her toes to meet his eyes, the blue now ringed with gold. She stifled a gasp of wonder, wanting to reach out and touch him. Though her attention was drawn back to his words as he continued. “You will always keep your eyes on me.”

She nodded, whispering her agreement, as his hand reached out to take the dress from her. Their skin brushed and she was reminded again of just how bare she was. She struggled to keep herself from dropping his gaze, her heart fluttering as she detected a glint of pride in his eyes.

The dress vanished with a flick of his wrist and the god stepped closer. A single finger traced the line of her collarbone, gliding down the swell of her breast to briefly roll her nipple with his thumb. She panted, still not used to the instant sensation such touches caused, not used to the intense way he regarded her either.

He gave her a slight reprieve as he stepped behind her, a tap of his finger indicating she shouldn’t turn to face him. She couldn’t see his gaze, but she could feel it. And she waited, body lightly tensed, unsure what he planned to do.

She twitched as his palm pressed against the ridges of her spine as he slowly dragged his hand down it. He paused, let her feel the heat of him, before gently running his hand back up again.

He traveled higher, fingers playing with tendrils of her hair. After a moment, he pulled the braid towards him, unraveling the delicate twists, letting the flowers fall from their places. It felt intimate, his fingers gently tugging at strands of her hair, massaging the skin of her scalp.

He twinned her now loose hair around his hand, pulling lightly.

“Lean back, Caroline.”

She obeyed, letting most of her weight rest against the firm planes of his chest, head tilted back on his shoulder.

“In a moment, I am going to carry you to my altar, Caroline. Lay you down on the stone and bind you. Every inch of you splayed out like a feast.” She shuddered, breath hitching, as he caressed her again. His hand followed the curve of her throat, trailing down between her breasts. “I’m going to mark you, my love, so there will be no doubt as to whom you belong. Who owns you.” His hand dipped lower brushing over her belly button. “And then I will take you, Caroline.” As he spoke he cupped the warm heat of her, eliciting a squeak of shock and pleasure. Even as Nik, he had never touched her there and she could feel another rush of pleasure as his palm pressed harder against her. “I will take you everywhere your body will accept me, fill you with my essence until you cannot take anymore.”

* * *

Dizzy on the scent and feel of him, his voice husky in her ear, it took her a moment to realize he had moved her as promised. The stone firm, but unnaturally comfortable against her back, her wrists bound together above her by odd, soft fabric that seemed to sprout from the altar. Her blush burst to life again, pink creeping halfway down her chest as she realized her ankles were similarly bound to the corners of the table, spreading her legs wide.

She nibbled on her lip, feeling a bit vulnerable and  _very_  exposed. With wide eyes she met Klaus’ now fully golden gaze, unsure how to put words to what she was feeling. He kept their gazes locked as he prowled toward the altar, movements inhumanly graceful as he lifted himself onto the stone and settled his body over hers.

His face hovering over hers, he cupped her cheeks again, supporting himself with just his legs.

“My Caroline.” His voice came out deeper and huskier than before. “Do you trust me?”

She had asked herself the same question earlier, and the answer was still yes. Perhaps, it should have been intimidating, but she felt oddly soothed by the presence of his body over hers. His strong frame caging hers, his hands warm and gentle on her skin.

“I do.”

He smiled down at her, eyes bright. “I will take good care of you, my love.”

And then he pressed his mouth to hers.

It was nothing like the kisses Nik gave to her. Klaus’ mouth was hot and firm and  _hungry_. His teeth nipping her lips, his tongue dominating her mouth when she gasped.

He pulled away after what felt like an eternity, leaving her panting and dazed. She squirmed in her bindings, needing  _something_ , needing more.

“Please, Klaus…” She begged, unsure what she was even asking for.

His head dipped lower, sucking her ear lobe into his mouth, and she jerked feeling like she was on fire.

“Good girl,” he breathed into her ear. “Tell me what you want.” He trailed kisses from her ear and down her throat, peppering her collarbones, before pausing. His lips gently pressed between her heaving breasts.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t know. Oh, god!”

“Yes,” he growled against her skin. “I am your god. And you are  _mine_.” He bit her lightly, soothing the sting with his lips, as his voice softened. “I take care of what is mine, Caroline, so I will help you.”

She felt him smile against her skin, his tongue flicking out to lick the salt of her sweat. And then his hands were leaving burning trails down her sides as he moved them to cup her breasts.

“Do you want my mouth or my hands, my love?”

“I-I-”

He pinched her nipple and she yelped, shocked when the twinge of pain sent a bolt of pleasure lower.

“Answer me, Caroline.”

“Your mouth!” She blurted out.

“Good girl.”

And then his mouth closed hot and wet on her nipple. He swirled his tongue around the hardened bud, sucking lightly, pulling a moan from her as she arched up into his touch. He pulled away, teeth teasing her, before switching sides, lavishing the same treatment on her other breast.

“Klaus,” she gasped, her voice breathy in a way she had never heard before.

* * *

He released her breast with an obscene wet pop.

“Yes, that’s it, Caroline,” he growled, a rush of arousal filling him as he took in her dazed expression. He had barely touched her really and already she was so wound up. “Oh, how I can’t wait to introduce you to all the ways you can find pleasure. No one else will touch you like this, my love. I will be your first, last, and  _only_.”

Her lips parted at his words, eyes dark and pupil blown wide as she gazed up at him.

* * *

She whimpered, the heat pooling in her belly seeming to grow with his every word and gesture. As he stared at her, he seemed to come to a decision, abandoning her breasts as he kissed a path downward.

His tongue swirled once around her belly button before dipping lower still, until his breath washed against where she had been burning this whole time. His thumbs parted her folds and she quivered, feeling embarrassed and aroused and like she was going to explode all at once.

* * *

Klaus smiled at the sight of her pretty pink quim all flushed and wet for him. The scent of her arousal was heady and he breathed it in, savoring her. He felt her twitch and squirm under his hands, not exactly sure what she wanted but desperate for it.

He needed to taste her.

His tongue darted out, licking a wide stripe from the base of her entrance to her clit.

* * *

She shrieked. “Klaus! Oh, god!”

She couldn’t properly describe what she felt, her thoughts scattering as his mouth and tongue lavished attention on her. Pleasure was building ever higher, the coil in her belly winding tighter and tighter.

Her head thrashed from side to side. “Please! Please! Oh, god!”

“That’s it, Caroline.  _Let go_.”

She screamed, feeling like she was flying and falling all at once, sparks bursting across the back of her eyelids.

Her heart was pounding and she couldn’t seem to catch her breath, but at last her surroundings came back into focus. Klaus once more by her head, pressing soft kisses to her cheeks and forehead.

She opened her eyes, peering blearily at the god who had just wrecked her.

“I can make you feel like that too, right?”

His returning smirk was wicked.

“Yes, you can, my love,” he purred, shifting to kneel by her face.

Her eyes blew wide and her cheeks burned scarlet as she took in the fact that he had lost his clothes sometime in the last few minutes. Nik had disrobed for her a time or two before, but it was very different when he was so close to her face. Large and hard and swollen. And a  _god_. One who was hovering over her, possessive and wanting.

“Open your mouth, Caroline.”

She obeyed before she could think too hard about it.

* * *

“Good girl,” he cooed absorbing the decadent sight of his Caroline underneath him. Her pink lips parted mere centimeters away.

He traced those pretty pink lips with the head of his cock, making them glisten. Reaching down, he tangled his fingers in her hair, adjusting the angle of her head.

“Wider, my love,” he commanded, a pleased growl in his chest at her instant obedience.  _The things she did to him._

Slowly, he slipped his cock into her open mouth, careful not to frighten her.

* * *

Klaus felt heavy on her tongue, his girth making her jaw feel a little strained. But she wanted to please him, make him feel as good as she had, her own core starting to throb again at her thoughts.

So, she followed his instructions eagerly. Her tongue circled the bulge of his head, tasting his power on his skin. Her cheeks hollowed as she sucked. Her teeth gently scraped the sensitive skin of his shaft. Sometimes he’d press deeper commanding her to swallow around him or trace the raised veins with her tongue.

“I’m going to come, Caroline. Swallow.”

And then he was bearing down, his hand cradling her head, until her nose brushed his skin. She felt him pulse in her throat and then a rush of heat running down into her stomach. She swallowed reflexively, feeling him slowly pull back until the last spurts landed on her tongue.

He tasted heady, potent, and she swallowed that too, watching as he slipped from her mouth entirely. His thumb brushed the corner of her lip, catching the tiny drop of his release, and pressed it against her mouth.

She licked that last trace from this thumb under his devouring gaze.

* * *

Klaus couldn’t resist kissing her again, tasting himself on her tongue, the blend of the two of them something he wanted for the rest of eternity. But he needed to take her first, ensure she would remain through the millennia.

His cock twitched at the thought, barely having gone flaccid even after his Caroline’s enthusiastic attentions. And arousal built quickly as he imagined burying himself in her silken vice, feeling her clench and spasm around him as he claimed her, pumping her full of his essence.

Causing her unwanted pain was the last thing he wanted though, so he shifted back down her body, teasing her with tongue and teeth as he moved.

* * *

 _God, he was trying to kill her!_ She thought as she watched him settle between her legs again.

“You’re going to come for me again, Caroline. On my tongue and on my fingers. Until I know you are wet and open enough to accept my cock inside you. Do you understand?”

Her ‘yes’ was shaky and high-pitched, morphing into a moan as he trailed a finger through her folds, mimicking the path he had taken earlier with his tongue. He lowered his head, sucking the sensitive bud of flesh into his mouth, teasing it until she was thrashing as much as she could in her bonds.

The muscles of her stomach and thighs twitched and tightened. She felt the same wave of fire building, carrying her higher and higher. And then he eased back, her cry of complaint sounded almost wounded.

He hushed her, his tongue going lower, circling and probing where nothing had ever gone before. Her skin was slick with sweat and flushed with arousal and still she managed to pinken even more at the sensation of him touching her there.

“Klaus,” she whimpered.

And then the wet muscle was inside her, teasing her as his thumb rolled that tight little bud. She bucked upward, trying to press more closely to his face as she fell over the precipice again. 

This time she felt her muscles fluttering around his tongue, waves of pleasure washing through her, from the crown of her head to the tips of her toes. Slumping back against the table, Caroline didn’t think she would be able to move even if she wanted to.

She was shocked out of her daze as his finger suddenly replaced his tongue, curling upward and stroking her still trembling insides.

“Ah!” She gasped out, writhing, her body confused about whether it wanted to move closer or shy away, the sensations overwhelming. He probed around until the pad of his finger brushed over one specific spot and she cried out, this time certain she wanted to be closer.

“Please, please, please. Don’t stop, Klaus. God, don’t stop!”

* * *

Her sweet pleas were music to his ears, and he obligingly pressed another finger inside her, scissoring them as he stroked her quivering walls. He could still taste the sweet honey of her release and he licked his lips, watching with burning eyes as she pressed against his fingers, dripping renewed arousal all over his hand.

Carefully, he slipped a third finger inside her, her body welcoming it eagerly, even as she clenched around it. He groaned at the sensation, imagining it was his cock that she gripped so tightly. Shifting his hand, he pressed his thumb back on her clit, pushing his pinkie inside as she keened.

* * *

Caroline intellectually knew it was only his fingers inside her, that when he pressed his cock into her it would go much deeper. Yet she already felt so full. She couldn’t even distinguish the individual touches anymore, everything just felt so,  _so_  good.

Her vision went black then white as she came again.

And she must have briefly blacked out as when she opened her eyes again, her legs were unbound. They felt boneless though and she didn’t bother to close them, not that she wanted to anyway.

She could feel the slickness of her release on her thighs and her stomach, the fingers that had been recently buried inside of her now gently petting her skin.

“Look at me, Caroline.”

Her gaze darted up from where it had fallen, almost hypnotized by the patterns Klaus was drawing on her skin. His eyes were still dark and golden and intense.

“You’ve been such a good girl for me, my love. And now I’m going to claim you as I promised.” As he spoke, her breathing hitched, feeling him position himself at her entrance, gently prodding at her swollen flesh. “You are  _mine_ , Caroline. I am your god and every piece of you belongs to me. Every drop of pleasure wrung from this tight little body of yours will be because I commanded it.”

She shuddered, his words punctuated by the smooth, teasing glides of his cock, the head catching on her most sensitive spot, before sliding up toward her stomach, purposefully avoiding penetrating her. Little sparks of pleasure were already starting again and each movement grew slicker and wetter with their combined arousal.

Their gazes remained locked as he stilled, the only sensation his warm hands on her thighs as they slowly moved toward her knees, curling his fingers under them as he pushed her legs up and back toward her chest. He loomed over her, the head of his cock now circling her entrance, as he folded her in half.

“Say my name, Caroline,” He ordered, voice low and near growling.

“Klaus.” His cock pressed lightly between her folds.

“Who am I, Caroline?”

“My god,” she gasped, his cock exerting a bit more pressure.

“And to whom do you belong?”

“Yo-OU!” Her voice turned into a scream as her god thrust inside her, burying himself to the hilt.

She had been wrong to think she felt full before,  _this_  was a god’s claim. It felt like she should feel him in her throat, so deeply did it seem he penetrated her. She could feel how she clenched and spasmed around him, the strain riding the edge of painful, and yet she still felt that now familiar burning heat.

Slowly, he retreated, pulling nearly entirely out of her, and she squirmed, arching toward him. Wanting him back inside her.

He stilled. “None of that now, my love.”

She forced herself to relax even as her insides burned with want.

“Good girl.”

And then he thrust back inside her as she gasped, her breasts bouncing with the motion. Thankfully, this time he didn’t stop, keeping a steady pace as he dominated her body. Every thrust in had him hitting some place deep inside her that sent stars bursting in her vision. Every drag out had her involuntarily clenching trying to keep him inside, the friction rubbing every sensitive spot.

The whole time he maintained eye contact, her own eyes struggling to meet his as she was overwhelmed with pleasure, the weight of his regard, the power in his embrace. She felt herself rapidly rising toward the edge, her eyes rolling back as she fell over it.

She screamed, the sound somewhere between his name and sheer primal delight. If anything her release, just heightened the pleasure. Her body tightening as she felt each thrust even more keenly, every part of her still tingling and hypersensitive. Unthinkably, it didn’t take long to feel herself rising toward her peak again, the release feeling as if it was just a resurgence of the last one.

And she was all but insensate when the second rolled into the third. Barely aware of his own stillness and the surge of warmth pulsing inside her.

* * *

This time she knew she blacked out, as Klaus’ head was back between her legs when she managed to reopen her eyes. His hands once more under her knees to keep her held open.

Her mind felt hazy and drunk on the recent events so it took her a moment to realize something was odd.  _If Klaus was down there, then what…?_

She shifted, squeezing internal muscles and felt them clench around something still inside her.

“Klaus,” she croaked, voice hoarse from screaming, “w-what?”

He smirked up at her, an odd mix of wicked intent and affection on his face. “A plug, my love, one of the many things I hope to teach you more of later.” He caressed the soft skin under her knees before sliding his hands back down, ordering her to keep her legs where they were. “You have been very good for me, my Caroline, but I doubt you could handle starting from the beginning if you allow my essence to slip out of you when I take you in your entirety.”

Even after everything they had done, she still blushed at his words, the concept sounding so delightfully vulgar. And then her brain caught up to his words.

“What do you mean? Have you not already, um,  _claimed_  me?” She stuttered a bit on the word claim, flushing an even deeper pink.

* * *

Klaus chuckled at his Caroline’s innocence, expected though it was. In lieu of an immediate verbal answer he dragged a finger through her soaking cleft, just brushing the base of the plug hearing her moan, and circled the tight, lower ring of muscle with his slicked finger. He peered up at her through his lashes as she squealed and jolted in surprise, managing to turn an even darker shade of red.

It was a lovely color on her, and he forcibly dismissed thoughts of how she may one day let him paint her skin that color for entirely different reasons.

“I told you, my love, I will take you everywhere your body will accept me.”

“B-but there?!” She squeaked. “Will it even…?”

“I promise I will fit, Caroline. And it will be just as pleasurable as anything else we have done this night.”

She looked down at him, eyes wide but accepting, and warmth swelled within him.

“Okay, I trust you.”

He surged upward, pressing a possessive, but almost gentle kiss on her lips, pouring the strength of his devotion into the contact. Slowly he eased back the presence of his tongue until he was just brushing light pecks against her lips.

* * *

Somehow that last kiss made her more breathless than anything else he had done to her. For the first time, she felt both Nik and Klaus present, and her heart ached with her affection for him. His eyes were a soft blue and gold as he caressed her cheek, the silence heavy with unspoken promises.

And then the heat returned to his gaze, gold once more burning in his eyes, and her body responded in turn. Her heart now racing with carnal want, the softer affection temporarily shelved.

Klaus once more hovered over her exposed body, using his thumbs to spread her lower cheeks this time, the new sensation just as startling and oddly arousing as the first time he had done it to her folds. And just like that first time, he probed her entrance with his tongue. Though this time it felt even dirtier as her lower entrance clenched tighter at the foreign sensation while her core clenched and spasmed around the plug.

She squealed when his tongue finally dipped inside, the wet warmth feeling so  _wrong_  and yet  _so right_. Slick fingers followed after his tongue stretching the tight, clenching passage. She moaned low in her throat as his hand twisted, fingers rubbing at the plug through her inner walls.

“Oh, god! Oh, god! Klaus!”

It felt like he might have smirked against her, but the thought vanished from her mind as his other hand slipped under her back to tilt her hips up. His mouth shifted to clamp around her sensitive bud at the same time his fingers thrust deeper. The pleasure twinned and melded with the mild burn of the stretch and she was lost.

When she came back to her senses, she thought she counted four fingers inside her, but she couldn’t be sure before he removed them, leaving her feeling strangely empty and bereft. She whimpered wanting the feeling of fullness back, now assured it would feel just as good as before. Maybe better.

“Shhh, Caroline. Good girl.” He aligned his cock with the twitching ring of muscle, and then pressed with aching slowness inside of her.

The noises spilling from her lips barely sounded human and all she could think about was how much she wanted him. Deeper. Harder. More.

It felt like an eternity before she felt his hips pressed flush against her.

“Klaus,” she moaned out, drawing out his name as she clamped down around him. This was a whole new definition of full. The heat of his essence in her womb, the plug still buried within her twitching core, the god himself long and hard and searing also pressed deeply inside her.

His hands cupped her breasts, massaging the sensitive flesh as he toyed with her nipples with his fingers. As if he wasn’t already assaulting her with a barrage of stimulation. She couldn’t prevent the way her head tossed side to side, unsure when her eyes had clamped shut from the overload.

He must have taken pity on her because he didn’t demand she look at him. Instead, she felt him bend over her until he seemed to be touching her everywhere.

“You are mine, Caroline,” he murmured against her lips, his cock pulling out, out, out. And then he thrust into her, his mouth swallowing her scream as every inch of her came alive. His hands felt like they were everywhere her chest, her shoulder, her cheek. Caressing and pinching and pulling. Every thrust he made sent her keening, the force rocking her body, the motion burying his cock deep while the impact also jostled the plug.

Her last thought was how  _now_  she understood what it meant to be owned and claimed by a god. And then all she could process was the pleasure and his presence.

His warmth and his weight.

The seemingly non-stop clenching of her body, one burst of release building into the next and the next. She gasped and shuddered, sobbing with pleasure, unsure when he had even released her mouth.

“My beautiful Caroline.”

The bindings on her wrists released, the ones she had honestly forgotten were there, and he pulled her upright onto his lap, her arms naturally looping around his shoulders. The shift in angle impaled her farther, everything moving deeper, and she threw her head back, crying out.

He tugged one of her nipples between his teeth as his hands clamped around her hips, keeping her restrained and stretched around him. Releasing her nipples he kissed his way up her neck, nipping on the sensitive spot by her ear. 

His hips swiveled.

“Come, Caroline.”

White lightning flashed across her eyes, the tight coil in her belly exploding. She might have screamed, but she wasn’t sure as a wave crested over her, sweeping her up in its current, scattering her consciousness until she was unsure where Klaus ended and she began. A second flood of warmth surged inside of her, the stimulation triggering smaller aftershocks of pleasure.

Eventually, she slumped boneless against his chest, her mind still feeling like it was floating. Though this time she felt it when he gently slipped out of her, instantly replacing his cock with a second plug. Her eyes remained closed as he gently lifted her into his arms.

She nuzzled her head into the space between his neck and shoulder, feeling her body gently rock as he stood up.

“Open your eyes, my Caroline.”

Klaus’ voice was soft with affection and she cracked an eye open as she shifted her head to look up at him. His eyes were blue-gold once more as he met her gaze.

A faint glimmer of light surrounded him and it took her a moment to realize he was both literally glowing and his claiming had lasted all night, the first streaks of dawn light peeking over the horizon.

“Caroline of Forbes,” he started, voice once more carrying a supernatural force and resonance. “You willingly Offered yourself to me and then accepted my Claim. Do you still give yourself to my Keeping?”

Caroline swallowed, but didn’t hesitate, locking her blazing blue eyes with his piercing blue-gold.

“Yes.”

He smiled down at her as the first rays of the sun touched her skin. She felt a heat build in her core and stomach. It bubbled and pulsed as it spread upward, surrounding her heart and than cascading out to her limbs, tingling in the tips of her fingers and toes. Sending warmth rushing through her cheeks and the curved shell of her ears, tickling the crown of her head.

“Your life is now tied to mine, my love, for so long as you still accept me.”

He then set her gently down on her feet, her legs surprisingly steady under her. The rush of warmth had faded to a steady thumping, like a second heartbeat behind her own.

Klaus walked a few steps forward stepping from the stone altar onto the air. He then turned to look at her, extending his hand for her to take. She clasped hers around his, and he shifted his palm to weave their fingers together, gently tugging her toward him.

Caroline went easily, not quite surprised when she too stepped from stone to air.

“My lovely goddess, eternity awaits.” The skin around his eyes crinkled with the size of his smile and she returned it.

“With you by my side, my god.”

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mini-sequel from <https://sunshineandfangs.tumblr.com/> for the next bit of this story

Caroline was in a bit of a daze, still adjusting to the sensation of a second, fluttering heartbeat along side her own. Overwhelmed by the scale and grandeur of the giant palace (!?) Klaus had taken her to post claiming. And even now, just the memory of his claim threatened to derail her, cheeks gaining a faint rosy hue and a pulse of arousal stirring between her thighs.

 _Later_ , she thought with a shake of her head, refocusing her mind on the bigger questions she had.

In the moment her acceptance had felt  _right_ , and it had been easy to give it confidently, taking Klaus’ hand and the promise of their long future together. And it’s not that she regretted it. Never. But she had so many questions buzzing around.

What did being a goddess even mean for her? She had been human, did she get powers of her own now? Could she still visit her friends from her tribe? What did Klaus expect from her now? She knew what a husband might expect from his wife and what a god might expect from his worshipers…But she was both of those things to him now. Or maybe neither. Not quite fitting either category anymore.

By the gods, she didn’t even know why Klaus had chosen the name Nik when he was playing human for her, was it random or was their deeper history? What-

A hand settled on her shoulder, _calm, reassurance, concern_ seemed to emanate out from the pulse in her chest, and a gentle tug encouraged her to lean back into the warmth of Klaus that had suddenly appeared behind her.

His arms loosely looped around her, his chin rested against her shoulder, an apparent favorite position of his to speak to her. “What troubles you, my Caroline?” She felt his grip near imperceptibly tighten. “…Do you regret coming here?”

She quickly shook her head, twisting in his arms to face him, wanting to touch and reassure him in return. Her hand reached up to cup his cheek, pressing against the strong line of his jaw, fingers gently stroking. “No! That’s not it. I’m just overwhelmed, Klaus, and I have so many questions.” Her lips quirk, a slightly teasing glint entering her eyes. “I was only human just a few hours ago. Can you blame me?”

He softened, turning his head slightly to place a gentle kiss on her palm. “No, certainly not.” Klaus then shifted back, taking her hand from his face and threading their fingers together, leading her back toward a set of raised cushions that had suddenly appeared.

He settled back on them, letting her choose where to sit, visibly happy when she accepted his subtle cues to situate herself in his lap. She sat sideways, toes comfortably flexing in the plush cushion fabric, head fitting in the perfect cradle of his shoulder.

Klaus’ arms loosely wrapped around her once more, seeming unable to help himself. “Ask away, my love, any question you have, I shall do my best to answer.”


End file.
